Gryffindor A History
by ShushSam
Summary: Lily must share a Head Common room with James in their last year at Hogwarts. This leads to friendships and relationships being built. There are many tears and much love. Sirius/OC, James/Lily, Remus/OC
1. Chapter 1

As the Hogwarts Express rattled around me I whined, "it's going to be so weird not having you live in the same dorm as us." I pushed my impossible wavy black hair out of my face, "it's not fair."

Lily rolled her eyes, "I think you will be fine."

"Come on Charlie, Lily worked really hard and totally deserves head girl. We should be proud of her," Clementine said reasonably. "The head dorm is attached to the common room. She won't be that far away."

I glared at Clementine, "but it's our last year together and we will not be living together."

Clementine shook her head swishing her short blond hair around, "you're ridiculous. You act like we won't even be friends after Hogwa-"

The door to our compartment abruptly opened and we looked over to find James Potter casually leaning in the doorframe looking smug, "afternoon ladies."

"What do you want Potter?" Lily spat at him.

"Lily be nice," I said putting one hand on her arm reassuringly.

"Charlie just because you are friends with him and his band of idiots doesn't mean I need to be."

"Yes, well you might want to start trying to be my friend," James said grinning.

"And why would I need to do that?"

"Maybe because I'm head boy," he said as Lily's mouth dropped open.

I tightened my grip on Lily's arm as I felt her beginning to rise out of her seat, "congratulations James. How did the boys take the news that you would be moving out?"

"They are actually pretty excited to hangout in the head dorm with me," James said as his grin deepened.

With this comment I couldn't hold Lily down by just holding her arm. She popped out of her seat, "they will be doing nothing of the sort!"

James laughed, "don't worry Evans we will still get enough one on one time."

"In your dreams," Lily shouted turning a bright red colour. I couldn't tell if her change in colour was from anger or if she was blushing.

Clementine stood up and and cautiously said, "Lils, he's just trying to work you up."

Lily turned to look at her, then sighed and sat down. James appeared to be bored now that Lily had calmed down about the situation. "Well ladies it has been fun. See you later Evans," just before leaving he turned and looked at me, "Oh Charlie, Sirius says hello."

"You can tell Sirius to say hello himself," I said rolling my eyes. James did not reply he just sauntered off.

I ran my fingers through my long hair grumbling, "I love him to bits but I just don't get him sometimes."

"Sirius?" Clementine asked wrinkling her forehead.

I could feel my face beginning to warm but I shook my head quickly, "James. He's like a child picking on his playground crush. Does he actually think that winding Lils up that way is going to get her to like him?"

"He doesn't actually like me," Lily said hitting her hand to her forehead. "He only does that because I am the only girl in school who doesn't give him the time of day."

Clementine shrugged and cautiously said, "I don't know about that Lils." She could see Lily starting to get upset so she decided to change the subject, " are we going to talk about Sirius?"

"There's nothing to talk about," I said firmly. Sirius and I had been friends for almost as long as I had been friends with Lily and Clementine. Before last summer I began dating a guy, by the name of Josh. Sirius lost it when he saw us kissing in the common room, we had no spoken ever since then.

Clementine shrugged, clearly frustrated with steering through the minefield of conversations. "Okay, how are things with Josh?"

"They are pretty good," I said shortly while examining a chip in the nailpolish on one of my nails.

"Come on spill," Lily pushed me.

"I don't know. I went to visit him for a week and it was just weird. Something felt off. Maybe it was because I hadn't seen him in awhile," I admitted to them. "We will be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Lily, Clementine and I were all sitting in the head's common room. The head dorm was a branch off of the common room. Each house had one, it was sealed unless there was a head boy or girl from that house.

"I have to admit Lils this is a pretty nice step up. I am proud of up," I told her. Even though I was still upset that we would not be bunking together I could help but let Clementine's words early get to me. Lily and I had been best friends since our first year at Hogwarts. On top of working harder than anyone else I knew, she was also clever and quick on her feet. It was hard for anyone else in our classes to compete with her.

Lily looked up slightly from the book she was reading and looked very pleased at my acceptance.

We sat chatting idly for a while until we were interrupted by the James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

The two groups sat exchanging schedules and talking about their summer vacations. It was the most peaceful conversation I had ever witnessed Lily and James be apart of. Lily even seemed excited as her and James discussed ideas for how to do patrol, Hogsmead trips and the Christmas social.

I had taken to lazily drifting between conversations and doodling on a piece of scrap paper when Sirius tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey can we go for a quick chat?"

I nodded and cautiously began exiting the room. We muttering shortly that we would be back. As I climbed I exited the room I could feel the heat of everyone's eyes on my back. We quickly cut through the common room and out into the hallway.

We walked in silence for a moment, listening to the clicking of our shoots on the stone floors. Finally when I couldn't stand the sound anymore I stopped and turned to Sirius, "what do you want from me Sirius?" I looked at him intensely, this was a loaded question. I was asking so much more than just why we were walking aimlessly through the hallways.

His gaze shifted from the floor to my eyes. He closed the space between us and pushed a stray piece of my hair behind my ear. I could feel his hands shaking as he tucked his hand behind my head. Was Sirius Black nervous?

Somewhere in me I knew what was about to happen but I didn't stop him as his lips pressed against mine. I let him kiss me for a moment before pushing him away. "Sirius," I said sadly, "I'm dating Josh."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just had to see..."

"See what!?" I said angrily balling my fists. "If you could ruin my relationship!"

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying! Be sure to favourite and review because there is more to come :D

In the next chapter you can look forward to:

-Sirius making an accusation

-Someone gets punched

-Charlie and Josh have a talk


	3. Chapter 3

"He what!?" Clementine gasped almost spitting out her orange juice.

"You heard me correctly," I said violently stabbing my eggs.

Lily wrinkled her forehead and sighed, "are you going to tell Josh."

"I'm going to have to, won't it?"

"Well..." Lily started but then shook her head, "yes I suppose you're right."

We had hardly even been at school for a day and everything was already a mess. I might lose Sirius and Josh if I wasn't careful. The worst part was I didn't know how I felt about the situation.

I spent the entire day avoiding Josh and Sirius in class. I used Lily and Clementine to shield me from having to sit beside them. I had made it to the last class of the day and thought that I was going to be in the clear until after dinner. However during Transfiguration Sirius and I were placed together as partners.

For the majority of the time I sat mumbling the spell to myself failing miserably at attempting to turn a feather into a small bird. Sirius on the other hand did it in his first try and was trying his best to give me pointers.

Eventually I slammed my wand down on the table. "When did you get so good at Transfiguration?"

He shrugged cooly, "I don't know. I guess it's just a gift."

I rolled my eyes and Sirius began to apologize, "look Charlie I'm really sorry."

"What did you think you were doing?" I whispered aggressively at him. "I love him. What do you think your little experiment proved other than trying to sabotage my relationship?"

"You kissed me back," he said. It was not a question or an accusation, it was a statement.

I shot him a dirty look as the girl next to us looked over, "would you keep your voice down?"

"Fine sorry." He said lowering his voice, "but you kissed me back."

"No I didn't."

He rolled his eyes, "look Charls. I don't care what you do from here but you need to admit to yourself that you kissed me back."

"I don't need to do anything," I said crossing my arms. "I am with Josh and I love him. What do you expect me to do?"

"You're right," he said. Then he collected his things and left the classroom. We were only halfway through class so I had to awkwardly sit through the end of class practicing the spell by myself.

As I left Transfigurations Josh chased after me, "hey babe. Haven't seen you all day. How are you?"

"Good," I said shortly.

"Why did Sirius leave class early?" he asked trying to remain casual but I could tell that he sensed something was up.

"Maybe we should go somewhere private?"

"What did he say," Josh said pushing me.

"Well, it wasn't so much something he said to me," I said cautiously.

"Just tell me what happened."

"Well, last night he asked me to go for a walk to talk and I assumed he was going to talk to me about what happened before break. But he… kinda… kissed me," I told him nervously. Babbling on I said, "he kissed me and I pushed him away… so it really wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad!?" he shouted turning and running in the direction of the common room.

I chased after him but he was faster than me. When I entered the common room he was shouting Sirius' name. Sirius cautiously came down the stairs gripping his wand in front of him.

"Hey man let's go talk privately," he suggested as students began to gather around them.

"I don't think so. I want to settle this now," Josh said as he pulled his wand out.

Sirius muttered, "expelliarmus" and Josh's wand went flying across the room. Once the wand was out of his hand Josh ran at Sirius tackling him into the wall. Sirius grunted and pushed him back, "come on man. We don't have to do th-"

Before Sirius could finish trying to calm him down, Josh pulled his fist back and hit Sirius. By now I had sprinted up and was trying to stop Josh. Somehow I managed to put myself between the two boys and was pushing Josh out back.

I turned to look at Sirius and saw that his lip was bleeding. "Are you okay Sirius?" I asked reaching up to touch his lip. Seeing this Josh stormed out of the room.

Once he was gone Sirius sighed, "why did you tell him?"

"I had to," I said tears building up in my eyes. "He's my boyfriend, I love him. I'm sorry, I have to go find him."

I found Josh sitting in an empty classroom, his eyes were red from crying. Silently I pulled myself up onto the desk next to him. We sat in silence for awhile until he said, "I'm sorry Charls."

"Don't be sorry. It's my fault."

"It's not your fault," he said pulling his around around me and kissing me on the top of my head. "He kissed you, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have done that too him though."

"So, we're… okay?" I asked and he nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily, Clementine and I consistently hung out in the head common room with the Marauders. It seemed as though everyday Lily and James were getting along better and better. As well, Clementine and Remus were becoming rather close. They were often caught talking about their favourite parts of books they had both read or discussing defense against the dark arts.

I however spent most of my time trying to avoid speaking to Sirius. This meant that I often resorted to striking up a conversation with Peter to avoid him. I wouldn't have minded speaking to Peter so much, except for the fact that he often seemed afraid of me.

The boys seemed to have an interesting relationship with Peter. They made fun of him day in and day out but if anyone no one could mess with Peter without dealing with the three other boys. They would do anything for Peter, the same way that I would do anything for Lily and Clementine.

Things with Josh had been okay. Well, okay-ish.

It wasn't that he was doing anything wrong. Things just didn't feel right anymore.

I found myself missing Sirius and my mind constantly wandered back to the words, "you kissed me back."

I had kissed him back. It had been months and I still couldn't get this out of my head.

One day Lily, Clementine and I were sitting in the head common room. I had been distracted for the past hour, while Lily tried to get my advice on plans for the Christmas social. Finally she gave up and said, "come on Charls, what's up? You have been distracted, what's going on? Is everything okay with you and Josh?"

"I don't know." I said pushing my wavy black hair out of my face, "things just haven't been the same since… I don't know."

"Since Sirius?"

I sighed, "it's complicated. I don't know."

Clementine pulled out a piece of paper, "just for fun. Let's make a pros and cons list for Josh and Sirius."

 _Josh's Pros and Cons List_

 _Pros:_

 _He has a nice smile_

 _He makes me laugh_

 _Things are comfortable with him_

 _I don't want to hurt him_

 _Cons:_

 _Things don't seem right_

 _I miss Sirius_

 _I kissed Sirius_

 _I feel sad a lot_

 _I don't know if I see a future_

 _Sirius' Pros and Cons List_

 _Pros:_

 _He smells like pine_

 _Sirius always been there for me_

 _I kissed him back_

 _He is confident and self assured_

 _He also makes me laugh_

 _Cons:_

 _What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore_

When we were done Lily looked down at the paper and sighed, "I think it's pretty obvious what your answer is."

I sat looked down at the paper knowing she was right. Before I could say anything to confirm or deny this James was sauntering into the room announcing that him and Lily needed to do planning for the upcoming social.

Lily scooped the paper up and tucked it into her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook to hide it the lists.

* * *

Hope you guys are enjoying. Don't forget to favourite and review.

In the next chapter you can expect:  
\- broke hearts  
\- new relationships  
\- new crushes


	5. Chapter 5

I knew what I had to do but it was eating me alive. Even if Sirius and I never got together (I knew that it was possible we may not) I couldn't stay with someone I didn't see a future with.

I found Josh in the common room and asked him to go for a walk. Before I could even start speaking he said, "you're breaking up with me aren't you."

"H- how did you know?" I stammered.

"You have been so distant lately. I just kinda knew it was coming," he said sadly. "I was hoping I was wrong though."

I looked at my feet while walking, "I'm so sorry Josh. I really am."

"Was it Sirius?"

I swallowed hard, "I don't know. I think it just wasn't right between us."

"Well, for what it's worth it was right for me," he said sadly.

We walked back to the common room in silence. Tears were sliding down my face.

When we got there we said goodbye and then I dipped into the head common room. Lily was curled up on the couch reading a book. When she saw me she reached her arm out and said, "awe Charls, come here."

I plunked down onto the couch next to her and lay down with my head on her lap. She pet my hair as I told her what happened. I lay there for awhile crying in silence. I could have sat there all night but Sirius walked in.

He stopped when he saw us, "oh hi. Charlie are you okay?"

"Can we talk?" I asked him.

He gave a deep exhale, "I'm sorry Charls I'm in a rush. I have to go meet my…" A pained look crossed his face, "girlfriend. I just have to grab something from James."

"Oh," I hadn't realized that in the time Sirius and I had not been talking he had got a girlfriend. "Who are you dating?"

"Violet," he said looking at his feet.

"The girl in Ravenclaw?"

He nodded his head, "anyways sorry. I have to go though."

He ducked in and out of James room and then was out of the common room. Once he was gone James came out of his room and walked over to us. He knelt down in front of me and I sat up as he asked if I was okay.

"I just needed my friend Sirius," I told him.

"What's up?" he said looking concerned.

I explained to him that I had broken up with Josh. He put his hand on my knee and squeezed it, "hang in there. You're gonna be okay. If you weren't feeling it then you did the right thing."

"Thanks James," I said. I looked over at Lily and noticed that she was staring at James. I had never seen her look at anyone this way. She had never seen this side of James and it seemed to change everything.

"Okay, sorry to rush Charls," he said standing up. "I also have to go meet my girlfriend."

"What girl would date you Potter?" Lily said. The moment had been short lived. She had suddenly been set back months.

"You haven't called me Potter in months," he said taken aback. "... Uh sorry. Um… I am dating Lisa. I met her through Violet." He looked at his watch then excused himself.

Once he was gone I look at Lily, "what was that?"

"What was what?"

"Why were you being mean to James all the sudden?" I asked, "you aren't jealous are you?"

Lily scoffed and tried to brush it off but went bright red. "Oh my god you like him!"

I rushed towards my bag and began to rummage around in it. I pulled a small silver coin out of one of the pockets. Lily had made these for Clementine, her and I back in first year. She had bewitched them so that they would vibrate and glow when one of them was rubbed.

Lily dove at me squealing, "no!" but I had already rubbed the coin.

Within minutes Clementine was rushing into the room, "what happened?"

Seeing my puffy red eyes she asked, "did you break up with Josh?"

"Yes, and I just found out that Sirius has a girlfriend" I said. "But more importantly Lily likes James but James just told us that he too has a girlfriend."

"I don't even know how to process this information," Clementine said holding her head. "So, you both like Marauders and they have girlfriends?"

I nodded, "now all we need is for you to have a crush on Remus."

Clementine's face went bright red the same way that Lily's had. Lily and I both shouted, "NO!" as Clementine threw a pillow in our direction.

Lily sighed, "well obviously Clementine has to ask him to the Christmas social."

Clementine's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"Lily is right," I told her.

* * *

Hope you guys are diggin the story. I'm having a blast writing it.

In the next chapter you can expect:

\- A very uncomfortable time in the great hall


	6. Chapter 6

I took a big gulp of orange juice before telling Clementine the 20th idea I had for how she was going to ask Remus to the Christmas Social. To which she replied by jabbing me in the ribs with her elbow and pointing across the table at Remus. "Oh come on, he is completely oblivious. Okay well if you don't like that one let me keep thinking."

As I pushed around the spaghetti on my plate I mulled over different strategies for her to ask Remus out. Since finding out that Sirius had a girlfriend I had put most of my energy into getting Clementine and Remus together.

At this moment it was hard to avoid because Violet and Lisa came over and excitedly sat with us. Violet completely avoided talking to me, Clementine or Lily. She turned her back to us and was talking animatedly to Sirius, her blond hair waving behind her. I couldn't help but thinking she was the exact opposite of me. It was not just her physical appearance. She was bubbly and charming, but came across as slightly vapid. I on the other hand was sarcastic, quick witted and people found me intimidating.

Lisa on the other hand was bubbling with excitement, "this is so cool! I am so excited to be sitting with you guys. You know everyone is always talking about you guys!?" she gushed.

"Oh really," Lily said sounding rather bored.

"Yeah," she said seeming completely unphased. "You three are about to get so many guys asking you to the Christmas Social. I have heard a bunch of them planning how to ask you."

"Hmm… Yeah... " I said examining a chip in my nailpolish.

I felt Clementine shove her elbow into my ribs again. When I looked over at her she was mouthing, "be nice." I rolled my eyes and went back to pushing my diner around.

Eventually Violet and Lisa announced to the group that they had to go because they had plans with their friends for the evening. Once they were gone James turned to us and said, "we've got our hands on a bunch of butterbeer. You ladies are invited to join us in the head common room in about an hour if you want."

"We'll be there," I said quickly.

When we walked away from the dining hall Lily and Clementine questioned me about joining the boys night. I smiled and turned to Clementine, "tonight's the night. You're asking Remus to the Christmas Social."

"Fine," she said running her fingers through her short blond hair.

"Really," I said in disbelief. "Okay we better get planning."

"No, I already know how I am going to do it."

"How!?" I said intensely.

"I am just going to… you know… ask him."

* * *

In the next chapter:

\- Everyone drinks a wee bit of veritaserum

\- There is a kiss


	7. Chapter 7

We were all sitting cross legged on the floor sipping away at our butterbeers. When James pulled out a small vile, "let's play a little game. We are going add a bit of veritaserum to our drinks and then play never-have-I-ever."

"No," Lily and I said quickly at the same time.

James rolled his eyes and leant over pouring it into our drinks, "come on have alittle fun!"

I sighed, "fine."

Once I gave in Lily nodded in agreeance as well.

Clementine wavered back and forth looking very unsure as it was poured into hers.

"Okay, the way this is going to work is," James explained. "You will have to say never-have-I-ever, then tell us something you have never done. Then if we haven't done it you will say that you have never done it. That way we will know that you are not lying. If you did it. You must also drink."

We all took a drink and then did a few rounds of fairly harmless questions. Then Sirius began to complain that he was bored and Remus said, "never-have-I-ever had sex."

Both Sirius, James and I stated that we had and then drank, while the others said that they hadn't. I caught Sirius eyeing me from across the circle. Was that jealousy I saw in his eyes?

Then it was Peter's turn, "never-have-I-ever kissed anyone in the room."

Everyone went around the circle saying that they had not until it got to me. "This is stupid," I said slamming my drink on the ground and leaving the room.

As I left I could hear Peter stammering apologies at the group.

I entered an empty classroom and sat on a desk. My hands shaking hands gripped the edge of the desk as I attempted to steady them. Tears fell freely down my face as I sniffled.

Behind me I heard the comforting and familiar voice, "Charls?"

I turn around to look at Sirius who was approaching me. He circled around the desk and was standing in front of me. "Peter's really sorry. He didn't know. He thought it was Remus and Clementine."

"I know it's not his fault."

He put his arms out, gesturing for a hug. I stood up and leaned into him, crying into his chest. After a moment I tilted my head up and pressed my lips to his. He slowly began to kiss me back. But only for a moment, then he pushed me away.

"Ugh Charlie. I won't cheat on my girlfriend," Sirius said stepping back.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "But you kissed me back."

"Charlie, I love you but fuck why did you do this?" He said and I knew he was being honest because of the veritaserum coursing through both of us. "I owe it to her to see it through."

"But-"

He pulled me in and hugged me, "I'm sorry Charls."

Just then there was a loud bang from behind us. Violet was standing in the doorway with Lisa and another friend. Violet had dropped her bag and was standing with her mouth hanging open. "I left my wand in here after class..." she stammered walking over to the desk to pick it up. Then her eyes shifted to me, "I thought you were done with her."

"She is still my friend," he shot back and she was running out the door crying. He looked at me with a pained look and said, "I have too."

Without thinking I said, "go." Once the words were out I wished that I had never said them. I wished I had told him to stay but I knew he needed to go to her.

* * *

Hey guys! I just finished writing the last chapter of this story tonight. There are going to be 13 chapter. I will get them up as soon as I can proof them :D

I have also decided that I am going to write a one shot of an important moment between Lily and James that comes up in Chapter 12. So look out for that when this one is done :D


	8. Chapter 8

I yawned as Lily and James continued to drone on and on about last minute plans for the Christmas Social. They had been increasingly talking about it more and more. Since tomorrow was the day it was going to be happening, this meant that they couldn't stop talking about it. "Can we plllleeeeassssseeee talk about something else for a bit?" I moaned.

Sirius looked at his watch for a moment, "speaking of that mate, Violet and Lisa will be here any minute."

"Okay well Lily and I need to finish up so they will have to wait," James said sounding distracted.

When Violet and Lisa showed up they plunked down in two of the seats. Lisa suggested that instead of going for a walk around the grounds they hang out in the head common room. It was clear that she was slightly star struck still by hanging out with all of us.

I did not think I could stand sitting in the room with them all night. Between watching Violet make googoo eyes at Sirius all night or listen to Lisa chatter on about the rumours she had heard about us.

"Well ladies," I said to Lily and Clementine, "we really do need to get to the library to start that research for Slughorn's essay."

Lily took in a big sigh of relief and began to collect her things. Clementine looked at us slowly and cautiously said, "actually I have to go meet Remus."

I froze narrowing my eyes as I looked at her, "wait. Did you!?"

She nodded, "we are going to the social together."

I smiled from ear to ear, "this is so exciting!"

The moment was short lived because Lisa began squealing and bobbling up and down with excitement. "Okay, well see you later," Lily said packing her things more quickly, "we will have to talk about this later."

"Oh Lily," Violet said just before we were about to leave, "Can I borrow your Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook? I forgot mine and these boys are useless. They can't seem to find theirs."

Lily agreed. She ducked into her room to retrieve the book and tossed it to her as we left the room.

Once in the library Lily and I began to excitedly discuss Clementine going to the dance with Remus. In the middle of a thought Lily plucked a book off the shelf, "this book would be perfect for my essay on werewolves. If only I had my Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook to cross reference the material."

I froze for a moment, "you gave your textbook to Violet?"

Lily nodded absentmindedly as she flipped through some pages.

I began to nervously run my fingers through my hair, "was that pros and cons list still in there?"

Lily looked up at me with wide eyes and said, "we have to go."


	9. Chapter 9

I flung the door open to the common room and stepped in. Violet shoved her shoulder into me as her and a crying Lisa walked past me to leave. They did not look at Lily and I, nor did they say anything. I gave Lily a questioning look and then walked into the common room, where no one was sitting.

Noticing the Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook I picked it up and flipped through it. "It's gone," I whispered to Lily.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as I walked over to James' door and put my ear on it.

Through the door I could hear Sirius questioning James about what had happened, "I don't know man. Violet was asking you all that stuff about Charlie and saying that you shouldn't be friends with her. Then I defended you and she wanted to talk in my room. So we came in here and she started saying she couldn't believe that I thought that. I just kept telling her that you and Charlie had been friends forever. Then she said that me and Lily shouldn't be friends and I was like we live right next to each other and have to work together… plus why wouldn't I be friends with her? I have tried to be her friend for years. Then she started crying and said it was her or Lily. So I told her that I don't put up with ultimatums. She wouldn't budge on it so we broke up."

"Sorry to hear that man," Sirius said sighing.

"To be honest, I don't think we were going to work out anyways," James admitted. "She was nice and fun. But I think I need someone who is a bit more mentally stimulating. I bit more…"

"Like Lily?" Sirius suggested.

"Hey man don't start that," James said sighing. "If you want to play that game we can start talking about you and Charlie."

"Honestly I don't know what to do," I could hear the stress in Sirius' voice. "There is nothing wrong with Violet. I enjoy her company. There is no reason for us to break up but my head just isn't in it. Now she's obsessed with ruining my friendship with Charlie and I don't know what to do. I can handle not being with Charlie but I can't handle not being her friend."

I rushed over to Lily and pulled her into her room. "Violet didn't tell them about the pros and cons list," I told her.

"Maybe it fell out somewhere else," Lily said beginning to search her room.

"Wait Lily, there's more," I said pulling her to sit on the bed. Then I began to tell her about the conversation I had just overheard.

* * *

Hope you are enjoying. There are some big exciting chapters where quite a few things happen.

In the next chapter you can look forward to:

\- the much awaited Christmas Social

\- next chapter sets the stage for the Christmas Social but it's the one after that where the excitement happens

\- two finally decide to got to the social together


	10. Chapter 10

I sat plunked in front of Lily's mirror curling my hair around the end of my wand, "so, like 8 guys asked me to the social and I just didn't want to go with any of them. So… remember that guy Liam that I dated back in fourth year. I asked him if we would go as friends."

"Hm… not bad," Clementine said as she applied mascara. "At least you have someone to go with I guess. Lily did you end up getting a date?"

"Erm… yeah. James and I decided to go together since we both had no one. You know as head boy and girl," she said casually.

I dropped my wand on the ground, "what!? You are going with James and didn't even tell us?"

"It's not like that though. He made it clear that we were going as head boy and girl," Lily said shaking her head.

"Lily! James spent years trying to chase after you! Maybe he is just trying to play it casual because he doesn't want to push it. Maybe you have to make the first move after turning him down so many times," Clementine suggested.

Lily shrugged and decided that it was finally time for all of us to put our dress on. We had picked them up a few weeks back during a trip into Hogsmeade.

My dress was simple and black. It had a high waist and an illusion neckline. The material hung loosely around just above my knees and I was wearing a pair of sheer tights that had a back seam and classic black shoes. My hair had loose curls that I pined over to one shoulder.

Lily was wearing a light blue high low maxi dress that had a high waisted belt. Her ginger hair was pulled into a loose braid over her right shoulder. While Clementine was wearing a form fitting maroon dress with long sleeves. She had a small gold headband running through her short blond bob.

We took a few photos of ourselves in Lily's room before exiting into the common room where the Marauders were sitting. They all looked rather dapper in their dress robes.

We took more photos as a group and then Sirius announced that he needed to go meet Violet.

Liam was waiting for me outside of the Great Hall. He slipped his arm into mine as we entered the Social. I didn't think it was possible to make the Great Hall more beautiful but Lily and James had managed too. There was snow falling from the ceiling and the entire room had a light layer of shimmering white flakes covering it. Some of the younger students were picking it up and sprinkling it on each other. All of the tables had been removed to make room for a dance floor.

The outside of the hall was lined with tables that had all kinds of treats on them. There was an ice fountain in the corner and simmering blue streamers weaving between the candles on the ceiling.

I made my way through the crowd with Liam to find my friends. Everyone was there with their dates. Peter had even found a date, she was a shy girl that I recognized from classes but could not recall her name. It was nice to see him shyly speaking to her and giggling.

Violet was standing there holding Sirius' hand, she looked over at me and shot me a dirty look.

"Let's go get something to drink," I said tugging on Liam's arm.

* * *

The next chapter is a big one. Warning it doesn't end very happy but hang in there guys we will get there :) Hope you are enjoying. Be sure to review if you like it.


	11. Chapter 11

Liam and I sat off to the side sipping on our drinks watching people dance. Clementine floated over to us smiling, "come on Charls. Come dance with everyone. Just enjoy the night. Lily and James worked really hard on it and you spent so long getting ready. Just have some fun." I nodded and we followed her to the dance floor.

We danced for a few songs happily. Then the band decided to go for a break. The guys left us for a bit to go and get us drinks. I stood excitedly telling Lily how good of a job her and James had done planning the social, when Violet tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around to see her scowling at me, standing with her hands behind her back.

"Yes," I said confused.

She moved her hands in front of her. In one hand was a stack of papers and in the other was her wand. "Take one," she said and I picked up a piece of paper. It was the pros and cons list but only the one I had made for Josh.

I dropped it as soon as I realized what it was and quickly pulled out my wand but I was too late. I watched helplessly as Violet tossed the papers into the air and cast a spell that made them shower evenly over the entire great hall.

Looking around in horror I saw Sirius and James hunched over one of the papers. When I looked back to Violet she was crying and shouting, "how could you do this? Why can't you let Sirius and I be happy?"

Sirius rushed over to us, "Charlie, why would you do this?"

"You can't seriously think that I did this?" I said letting my mouth hang open.

"How would Violet have gotten her hands on that list," Sirius asked.

In shock I turned and walked away. I could feel warm tears running down my face. How could Sirius honestly think that I had done this? Why would I completely embarrass myself like this?

I was almost out of the great hall when Josh rushed up to me holding one of the papers in his hand, "what is this? You kissed him!? You cheated on me!? You told me that he kissed you!?"

"Josh I'm sorry. I can't do this right now," I said exasperated.

"No! You owe me an explanation," he roared.

I looked around nervously and noticed that everyone was standing and looking at us.

"Seriously Josh, I can't do this," I stammered and then ran away.

I ran as fast as I could until I got to my bed and dove into it. I kicked my shoes off and pulled my curtain closed around me. Laying there and I cried into my pillow not sure that there was anything else I could do.

I was unsure how long I had been laying there for but eventually I heard a knock at the door. I knew that this wasn't one of my friends because they would not knock. I lay there silently hoping that whoever it was would go away.

Much to my disappointment I could hear the door open slowly. "Charlie?" I heard Professor McGonagall's voice say.

I rubbed my face clean and the opened the curtain. "I would appreciate it if you could follow me to my office." I nodded slowly then slipped on a pair of converse and went with her to her office.

Once in her office she sat down and I sat in the chair across from her, "I have spoken to your friends who have told me their side of what happened tonight at the Social. Hogwarts has a zero tolerance for this sort of thing. I just want to check one thing before we speak to Violet though. Could you hand over your wand for a moment?"

I passed it across her desk and she checked the last spell that I had cast. "Just as I suspected," she said handing it back to me. "I want you to know that Violet will be punished appropriately for what she has done tonight. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"I don't want to take the Hogwarts Express home with all of them. I want to floo home tonight," I said confidently.

"That can be arranged, but just remember that you will have to face them eventually."

"I know, that doesn't change how I feel."

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry! I promise things will be happier in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

All Christmas break I ignored every owl I received. I didn't even bother opening the envelopes. One of them was even from Sirius.

When the break ended I was sad to leave my parents house. I was starting to feel better but I still didn't want to face everyone.

My parents dropped me off at the Hogwarts express and gave me big warm hugs. My mom encouragingly told me not to worry about anything that anyone had to say to me. I nodded and tried to keep my head up high as I boarded the train.

Many of my fellow students were whispering and pointing at me as I walked through the train. I found a compartment by myself and closed the door, hoping that no one would bother joining me.

It didn't take long before the compartment door was sliding open. I looked up to find Sirius standing in front of me.

"Please go away," I said harshly before looking down at the book in my lap.

He moved stepped closer to me and moved the book off to the side, "Sirius what are you doing?"

Sighing he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Unfolding it I noticed that it was the original pros and cons list, "I was at Violet's house over the break. She swore up and down that she didn't have anything to do with what happened at the Social. Then when we were doing homework this fell out of her book bag."

He grabbed my hands and encouraged me to stand, "I am so sorry I thought that you did that." Then he closed the gap between us and kissed me. When we broke apart he said, "you kissed me back. I love you. I always have."

"I love you too," I said smiling. We kissed again and then we heard cheering from outside of the compartment. Looking over I found our friends crowded around the window looking in at us.

"So, Clementine and Remus. You and me. Peter and Matilda," Sirius listed off.

"Matilda? That's the girl he took to the Social right," I asked and Sirius nodded. "Aweeeeee! What about Lily and James?"

"No! They have been sending owls to each other all Christmas and haven't budge on it at all," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Okay we need to deal with this," I said shaking my head.

We exited the compartment and I threw my arm around Lily as she grinned at me. I looked over at Sirius who was doing the same to James and said, "one… two… THREE!" Then we pushed a very confused Lily and James into the compartment and locked the door.

Lily was banging on the door yelling at me as I yelled, "we will not let you out until you two talk about what's going on between you two!"

We stood outside the door while the two of them sat stubbornly in silence for awhile. Then eventually they began talking. It took a lot longer than we expected but after we were about 20 minutes into our trip Lily and James kissed and we all began to cheer.

* * *

Told you this chapter would be happy! Hope you guys enjoyed. One more chapter which is pretty fluffy and happy :D


	13. Chapter 13

The first week of school was still pretty hard. Everyone continued to whisper about me behind my back. Sirius and I getting together probably only added to the gossip but we didn't mind. We openly held hands knowing that eventually they would stop talking about us. Or at least go back to the normal level of gossip that usually circulated about both of us.

Friday after lunch I was moaning to Sirius about how I didn't want to go to class. It had been a long week and was made even longer by everyone continuing to talk about us. "Well, then let's not go to class," he suggested.

Smiling I grabbed his hand and said, "great idea."

Heading out of the school we collected Remus, Clementine, Matilda and Peter. Finally we found Lily and James. James agreed instantly and we all began to head for the nearest doors. Lily followed us but complained the entire way, worrying that we were going to get detention.

We had managed to convince Lily enough that she stopped complaining when we arrived at the Quidditch pitch. We lay down on the ground laughing and chatting about our Christmas breaks.

Eventually James picked up a snowball and threw it at the lot of us laying down in the snow. This lead to an all out snowball fight. Laughing I threw a snowball at Clementine and stumbled into Peter who was sitting off to the side.

"Oh sorry Peter," I said, "I didn't see you there."

He mumbled an apology and looked sadly at the ground, "what's wrong Peter?"

"Do you think it will always be like this," he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What if something happens? Will we always be friends?" he asked pensively.

"I like to think we will be. What would happy?"

"I don't know. There's just a lot going on in the world right now. I wonder."

"That is true. I don't know. All I know that those boys would do anything for you. I wouldn't worry too much about it," I said grabbing his hand. "Now come on and enjoy the moment."

Peter stood up and join the snowball fight.

In that moment I couldn't think of a time in my life when I was happier.

Sirius came over and kissed me. When we broke apart he said, "you kissed me back."

* * *

Well that's all friends. I Hope you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing it. I have written a one shot about Lily and James' conversation on the Hogwarts Express. So if you liked this go check that out. Don't forget to review :D


End file.
